This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles have been equipped with air conditioning systems (HVAC systems, climate control systems, etc.) for many years. Typically, these systems include a cooling cycle with an evaporator, condenser, compressor, etc., and refrigerant flows through the cooling cycle and changes temperature through the cycle. Air can flow over an evaporator of the cooling cycle to be chilled, and this chilled air can be delivered to the passenger cabin to thereby cool the passenger cabin.
Also, these HVAC systems can include a heater core that is heated by the vehicle engine. Air can flow over the heater core to be heated, and this heated air can be delivered to the passenger cabin to thereby heat the passenger cabin.